THE SUNNY WITCH FULL VERSION
by RobinAmon
Summary: READ IT FOR YOUSELF when reviewing also tell me if u want a character from a different show included for 1 chapter (give me some suggestions
1. Default Chapter

Sorry Guys I had to restart the story please forgive me. P.S. I do not own the WHR characters

The Despute Robin and the other Stnj members sat at their desks. Doujima as usual was playing Pac Man on her computer, Robin never slept at work but today she was napping on her keyboard pressing the "FU" button over and over. Her sleep was interrupted by Zaizan calling a meeting.

"Wake up you bums" roared Zaizan.

Lazily everybody headed to the briefing room. Sakaki dragged his feet as he walked.

"Hey Robin, wake up" said Doujima shaking Robin.

Everyone sat down very solemnly, not wanting to do a mission.

IMAGINARY SCENE IN ROBINS HEAD

Robin turns into a tiger and rips Zaizan to shreds. Than she puts the shredded Zaizan into a wood chip machine turning his body into fragments. She starts laughing hysterically. End of scene.

"Robin wipe that smile of your face" yelled Zaizan.

"Um, yes sir, sorry sir" stumbled Robin

"Ok Michael please retrieve the information I emailed to you," said Zaizan

"Right away sir" said Michael.

Michael started typing away on his computer until a picture and some information popped up on each of their computers.

"This is Kioko Tazawa, we believe she is the one killing people and making them blind. She has killed over 48 people many of them around Robin's age. She is said to be hiding in the run down Mr. Sparkle snack factory. We need to find her" said Michael

Robin and Doujima hadn't even been listening to him.

WELCOME TO DOUJIMA'S THOUGHTS

I wonder if there's a sale at Magic's Clothes Mall. Look at Miho's shoes, where is she living the Stone Age. My shoes are so much better I have Manola Balotnike MaryJanes. And look at Robin and Amons wardrobe, Black where did they come from. Oh ya after work I'm going shopping with Yuna. And that was Doujima's Thoughts!

IN ROBIN'S MIND

9.99, 9.99, 9.99, 9.99, I work at burger king making flame boiled woppers, I have a paper hat, would you like an apple pie with that, would you like an apple pie that, ding by the done, ding by the done, I got a bun, I go to run, DING BY THE DONE! And that was in Robins mind, with your host Robin.

"Everybody understand?" asked Zaizan

"YES SIR" sleepily said everyone.

"Ok everyone is going to get to a sun resistant car, either black, or pink" said Zaizan.

Doujima jumped out of her chair and yelled "YES". Everyone stared at her. She sat down with a pink tint in her checks.

IN ROBIN'S MIND

YES, YES, I GET TO DRIVE, AH YEAH BEACH IN A CAN. Until next time in Robins mind!

"I don't think Robin is mature enough to drive" Amon interrupted Robins thought.

IMAGINARY SCENE IN ROBIN'S HEAD

Robin takes a gun and shots of Amons head off. Then she take his head and put's it on a stick and does an Indian dance. End of imaginary scene in Robins head.

"NO SIR, HE IS A BRAYING JACKASS AND DOESN't KNOW WHAT HE IS TALKING ABOUT" Shouted Robin.

"Ok Robin, we will give you a chance, but if you can't than you are going to partner up with amon" said Zaizan.

"Yes sir" Robin said sadly and flared he nostrols.

Amon sat there with the creepiest grin on his face anyone probably ever seen. It made Robin shake and moved her chair a little farther away. They all headed to the parking lot as a very angry Robin got into AMON'S CAR. She had the most devious smile on her face you ever saw. Robin started the vehicle and purposly backed it into a wall crushing the whole back end.

"MY BABY, YOU KILLED MY BABY, I'M GUNNA KILLLLLLLLL YOUUUU" Amon grabbed a crow-bar and headed towards Robin.

Robin quikly set his sleeves on fire.Suddenly Amon was screaming like the average school girl.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH, GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF" Amon screamed.

Sakaki started running around in confusion.

"I'm not ready yet" Sakaki said crying and doing some kind of pee pee dance.

Miho grabbed a bucket of water and chases Amon down, and through it on him.

"UHHHH, Wet" Yelled Amon

Meanwhile Doujima was holding Robin back.

"Uh, well I quess we will have to get a car for Amon and Robin, how about my limo?" said Zaizan

Amon and Robin nodded there heads.

I hope you like it the more Reviews the more chapters!  
Love: me 


	2. The Fight Continues

Hey yall hope you like this chapter sorry it's so shot I'm pinched for time, because of up comming tests.

Summery: will Robin and Amon ever give up?

Notice: I do not own any witch hunter Robin characters The fight Continues ,It started to rain just as everybody else left in their own cars. Amon was still pouting over his car. Just then the limo pulled up and the driver got out. He was an elderly gentlman with a booger hangin out of his nose. The driver wiped the snot on his hand and went to shake Amons hand.

"You must be the youngin's that got into a little scrap" he stuck his hand to shake.

Amon just stared at it, and grimaced.

"Ok, then youngster" and he went to Robin.

He held out his hand but Robin bowed instead. So he bowed back.

(To himself)"Must be one of dem chianese" he thought to himself.

Then the old man opened the door for Amon and Robin to get in. As soon as the car started the fight began.

"Why did you tell Zaizan that i'm not mature enough to drive?" asked Robin

"Because YOUR TO COCKY TO BE ON THE RODE" yelled Amon

"Oh, don't you raise your voice at me mister" said Robin

"WELL, I WOULDN'T IF YOU GREW UP A LITTLE" SCREAMED Amon

"Me being a child, excuse me, I'm not the one yelling" camly said Robin

"WELL YOUR A PEE PEE, POO POO HEAD" YELLED Amon

You could now see the steam pouring off of Robins head. Thats when she sprang. She slugged Amon across the face. Amon kicked her back. Robin backhanded him and pulled his hair. Thats when the car came to a stop.

"What are you to love birds doing in here" said Doujima.

Just then Robin relized she was on top of Amon. She blushed a little and slapped him.

Then she said very flatly with no emotion "ah, how dare you touch me" and got out of the car.

Doujima started laughing like crazy and fell on the floor, peeing herself. Then everyone was laughing at doujima who couldn't stop laughing. Just then Zaizan walked over.

"What are you all doing?" he asked.

Doujima stood up soaked. Zaizan blushed.

"Uh, goto my cab and get changed into some spare pants. and for the rest of you take your postitions" ordered Zaizan.

They all got into a straight line as if they were in kindegarden. Robin was in front, then Amon, Doujima, Sakaki, then last was Miho.

"Alright march" called Zaizan.

All of a sudden remembered she forgot her sunglasses on the seat in the limo.

"Um sir" Robin asked.

"No time for questions Robin" yelled Zaizan.

"Ug, ok" said Robin.

"Alright guys this is where I stop Robin will take you the rest of the way in" said Zaizan.

"OK" said all of them.

But Robin was really worried because she had no protection.

"Um, March" said Robin.

They headed into the darkness. Just then they heard something.

"WHAT WAS THAT" said Sakaki.

"I don't know" said Amon very startled.

Just then there was a big puff of light, they all ducked out of the way. Amon began to shoot. They were all still in there line.

"Now to kill you" yelled the witch.

She release a blinding puff of light.

Hey Did you like it please R&R I need reviews to continue. 


	3. The Song

Summery: this chapter will be of the thoughts going through all of there heads before the puff of light came.  
Thanks to flowgo for helping me get these songs

The Song

Doujima:

I sit and look In the mirror Staring at that girl I like her shirt I have one just like it She has great taste for sure

Now i'm lying here in bed Nothing in my head But I've got something to do Drop the kids at the pool And through it

OHHHH!

Now that sis has made it big It's my turn for some fame.  
We look to much the same I KnoWWW!  
I'll change my hair So they don't... Think I'm as dumb as her ...Now I'm a punk rocker

HEY

I'm the only real punk rocker Oh!  
Whuh Oh!  
I'm the only real punk rocker Whuh Oh!  
Whuh Oh!

Amon:

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Kerrrrrry baa..by (kerry baby)  
Keerry big boy don't cry Now, Now, come down my little buttercup Ok, I will Say can I be secretary of the interior Pulease NO FUCKING way Well can I at least be secretary of the exterior NO!

WAHHHHHHHHHHH!

Sakaki:

This here's a jam for all the heifers, so much beef gunna make ya jealous

Cows gone wild, may seem corny, but it makes the bulls awfully horney

Okay smartie, bouvine party, Cows scantily clad and actin' naughty

My rump is certified U.S.D.A. ever see a cutie bootie bounce this way?

Next days function, tall grass luncheon. The grass in green, I'm stone-cold munchin'

I'm so happy I start to dance. I ate so much I got gnarly gas!

That farmers milkin, it starts to tickle, I fart, cause it make me wiggle

I love to dance I like to groove So come on heifers.. and just bust a moo

Ah Ya

JUST BUST A MOO!

Robin:

If theres a tie Again this year I know who to call

!VOTE BUSTERS!

If bush cheats again He can kiss my rear I know who to call

!VOTE BUSTERS!

I ain't losin' no votes I ain't losin' no votes

I am not a crook (ahhhh)

GET HIM!

Monica, Monica whats wrong

It was Bill... he slimed me

!VOTE BUSTERS!

I AIN'T losin' no votes

Georgie, Georgie, what happened I was attacked by the ghost of Jimmy Carter You idiot! Jimmy Carter is still alive Oh..well..a maybe it was colonel Sanders

!VOTE BUSTERS!

What did you think of, Bush

I thought it was harmless... My oldest and dearest friend

What did you think of George

The Rushbaugh marshmellow man

!VOTE BUSTERS!

I ain't losin' no votes

Hi guys please review this chapter then i'll put up a new one

Love:me 


	4. The Domino Effect

hi guys its easter break so if u review i will right.

what just had happened.

"WHAT WAS THAT" said Sakaki.

"I don't know" said Amon very startled.

Just then there was a big puff of light, they all ducked out of the way. Amon began to shoot. They were all still in there line.

"Now to kill you" yelled the witch.

She release a blinding puff of light.

The Domino Effect

"AHHHHHHHH"

The ball of light hit. Robin stood up straight and fell into Amon. Amon then tipped over into Doujima! Doujima then got knocked over onto Sakkaki. Then Sakaki fell onto Miho. Thus creating "THE DOMINO EFFECT".

"uhh, my head hurts" whined Robin.

She opened her eyes not seeing anything. She got scarred(sorry can't spell today). Robin stood up ready to run she started running and tripped over Amons leg.

"What the hell" coughed Amon

Robin, not being able to see, stood up and blushed "Sorry" she said very high pitched. Robin began to walk again triping ova Doujima. ROBIN THOUGHT IT WAS A ROCK!

"wtf" said Robin

"wtf" said Doujima

"wtf" said Sakaki who was lying underneath Doujima.

"wtf" said some person standing in the corner picking their nose(hehe it was me).

Robin crawled around Miho then stood up feeling for the wall. She walked out only feeling the sun pierceing her skin.

"hisssss" hissed Robin

"wtf" said Zaizan

Robin ran as fast as she could only to trip herself over her dress. Zaizan helped her up into the limo.

"Are you okay, little Robin"

"Yup, never been happier" Robin said very crisply and to the point. She waited for Amon to get in. Then the driver dropped her at Touko's appartment. Robin accedently went into a strip club right by the appartment.

Hehe should I stop here? or should u review.

Love: me 


	5. The fry date

Haha thanks people who reviewed good, you made my day.

The fry date

"Oh, you must be the new girl" said ?

"Uh, Touko?" Asked Robin

"You can call me whatever you want cream-puff" Said Touko?

Touko? pushes Robin into some room unknown to Robin because she can't see

Robins Thoughts

Oh God, Oh God, Oh God. End Robins Thoughts.

Touko? looks at a list.

"OH you must be the Barbie Girl Dancer, Hieda"

"N..No" whispered Robin

"Don't be shy" said Touko?

Touko? pushes Robin into a dressing Room and starts putting her in slutty looking cloths. She pushes her on stage and the song begins.

Barbie Girl:

- Hi Barbie! - Hi Ken! - You wanna go for a ride? - Sure, Ken! - Jump in! - Ha ha ha ha!

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world Life in plastic, it's fantastic You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere Imagination, life is your creation

Robin stands on stage not knowing what to do.

Come on, Barbie, let's go party

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world Life in plastic, it's fantastic You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere Imagination, life is your creation

She starts jumping up and down not knowing what to do.

I'm a blonde single girl in the fantasy world Dress me up, take your time, I'm your dollie You're my doll, rock and roll, feel the glamour and pain Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky-panky

You can touch, you can play You can say I'm always yours, oooh whoa

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world Life in plastic, it's fantastic You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere Imagination, life is your creation

Robin bobs her head to the music

Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh

Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees Come jump in, be my friend, let us do it again Hit the town, fool around, let's go party

You can touch, you can play You can say I'm always yours You can touch, you can play You can say I'm always yours

Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world Life in plastic, it's fantastic You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere Imagination, life is your creation

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" Screams Robin

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world Life in plastic, it's fantastic You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere Imagination, life is your creation

Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh

She starts singing.

- Oh, I'm having so much fun! - Well, Barbie, we're just getting started! - Oh, I love you Ken!

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYY" The Croud cheers.

"Who wants to see her do a another song?" said Touko?

"USSSSSSSSSS"

"Ok, Here you go" said Touko?

Roses Are Red:

Roses are red and Violets are blue Honey is sweet, but not as sweet as you Roses are red and Violets are blue.

This Time Robin knew what to do Ad id aid id mud Ad id aid id mud Dum di dia di da Dum di dia di da Dum di dia di da Dum di dia di da Dum di dia di da Come pick my Roses! Sweet from the flowers honey from the bees

She swings her hips to play song almost knocking out the other dancer

I've got a feeling, I'm ready to release Roses are red and Violets are blue Honey is sweet, but not as sweet as you. It's invisible but, so touchable And I can feel it on my body, so emotional. I'm on a ride, on a ride I'm a passenger. I'm a victim of a hot love messenger. Dum di dia di da Dum di dia di da Dum di dia di da The only thing he said was Dum di dia di da Dum di dia di da Dum di dia di da And roses are red. Come with me baby, Please fulfill my wish Show it to me truly, Show me with a kiss.

Robin sings.

Roses are red and Violets are blue Honey is sweet, but not as sweet as you. It's invisible but, so touchable And I can feel it on my body, so emotional. I'm on a ride, on a ride I'm a passenger. I'm a victim of a hot love messenger. Dum di dia di da Dum di dia di da Dum di dia di da The only thing he said was Dum di dia di da Dum di dia di da Dum di dia di da And roses are red. Dum di dia di da Dum di dia di da Dum di dia di da The only thing he said was Dum di dia di da Dum di dia di da Ad id aid id mud Ad id aid id mud Dum di dia di da Dum di dia di da Dum di dia di da Dum di dia di da Don't take my roses away! Dum di dia di da Dum di dia di da Dum di dia di da The only thing he said was Dum di dia di da Dum di dia di da Dum di dia di da And roses are red. Dum di dia di da Dum di dia di da Dum di dia di da The only thing you said was Dum di dia di da Dum di dia di da Dum di dia di da My roses are red. oooh oooh oooh, yeah! Ad id aid id mud Ad id aid id mud 

"YYYYYYYAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY" Yells the croud.

"Thank you for dancing" said Touko?

Touko? and Robin walked off the stage holding hands.

"YOU WERE AMAZING" yelled Touko? "YOU COME BACK NEXT WEEK OKAY"

"Alright" Shyly said Robin and stumbled out of the building.

Robin traced her fingers over a name and relized it said Touko. She fell up the stairs. She reached the door and fell face first into the house. Touko suddenly broke out laughing.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHHAHHHAHHHAHHAAAHAGHAA" Screamed Touko

"IT'S NOT FUNNY" YELLED ROBIN

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA" Laughed Touko

"SHUT UP" Said Robin crying

Suddenly Touko was choking and puked on Robins slutty attire. A phone rang. Robin dashes for it and answers.

"Hello" said Robin

"Robin get to work now" Yelled Amon

Robin hung up the phone. She changed into her normal dress and grabbed a cain. Leaving Touko confused.

"Oh god which way was work" said Robin.

Robin started swinging her cain wildly. She walked East, as she walked she senced something following her. Robin turned around and hit a yellow thing in the face making it fall into a river. Pikacho was very anger and started shocking the water.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ...silence... Then suddenly InuYasha jumps out of the bushes and gives pikacho mouth to mouth through pikacho's belly button.

I'm going to stop here for now. plz review and tell me if you like it :) :) :)

Love:  
Me 


	6. The Stinky

Hi guys. Sorry i havn't updated in a long time, but i've been busy with my schools conference. I just finished watching one piece and nothin else good is on. So decided to update:)

Robin traced her fingers over a name and relized it said Touko. She fell up the stairs. She reached the door and fell face first into the house. Touko suddenly broke out laughing.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHHAHHHAHHHAHHAAAHAGHAA" Screamed Touko

"IT'S NOT FUNNY" YELLED ROBIN

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA" Laughed Touko

"SHUT UP" Said Robin crying

Suddenly Touko was choking and puked on Robins slutty attire. A phone rang. Robin dashes for it and answers.

"Hello" said Robin

"Robin get to work now" Yelled Amon

Robin hung up the phone. She changed into her normal dress and grabbed a cain. Leaving Touko confused.

"Oh god which way was work" said Robin.

Robin started swinging her cain wildly. She walked East, as she walked she senced something following her. Robin turned around and hit a yellow thing in the face making it fall into a river. Pikacho was very anger and started shocking the water.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ...silence... Then suddenly InuYasha jumps out of the bushes and gives pikacho mouth to mouth through pikacho's belly button.

The stinky

"What a weird place" mumbled Robin.

Robin could smell something.It smelt like work. She stuck out her tongue in disgust. Suddenly she stopped! A poopy stink was comming towards her. Robin grabbed her nose.

"EWW" yelled Robin!

A stinky little boy started attacking Robin. He tries to wipe his dirty hands on her dress. Robin thought she going to faint because of the stench.

Robins noses thoughts

Air, I need air. LALALA! HELP, I'm dying yall. End Robins noses thoughts.

Robin took her cain and smashed it into the attackers face. A different sound of feet were running toward Robin. The feet stop.

"You killed Kenny, you BASTARD" yelled Kyle!

"MUHM, MUMDHU" said the muffled voice.

"EWW, KENNY DID YOU HAVE A BATH THIS MONTH?" asked Kyle.

"MUHU, MGHUM" came the voice.

"I'm sorry, I thought it was pooh-man" explained Robin.

Suddenly all the buildings start to shake. Robin falls to the ground. A giant fat ass boy, named Cartman, came parading down 54th street.

"ME WANT FOOD" yelled Cartman.

"Cartman, you Bastard" yelled Kyle and Kenny together.

Amon and the others had come out side to see what the commotion was. Robin was steaming with anger. She whiped her cain at Cartmans belly. Puke came spilling everywhere. Everyone was covered in it. Cartman had shrunk back to normal size. Doujima was driveing down the street. She didn't see Cartman on the road. So she parked right on top of the fat tub of shit.

Hope you all like the stinky.Plz read my other story too. Its called The Twin Bells Mystery. Well plz R&R

Love:

ME


	7. Will you join Jackass

It update time. and i'm also making a new story its gunna be an anime crossover!

Suddenly all the buildings start to shake. Robin falls to the ground. A giant fat ass boy, named Cartman, came parading down 54th street.

"ME WANT FOOD" yelled Cartman.

"Cartman, you Bastard" yelled Kyle and Kenny together.

Amon and the others had come out side to see what the commotion was. Robin was steaming with anger. She whiped her cain at Cartmans belly. Puke came spilling everywhere. Everyone was covered in it. Cartman had shrunk back to normal size. Doujima was driveing down the street. She didn't see Cartman on the road. So she parked right on top of the fat tub of shit.

Will you join Jackass?

Suddenly everyone started laughing except Robin. She didn't know what the hell was happening. So she just started laughing for no reason.

"POOH-MAN AHAHAHAHA, your a funny fuck" laughed Kyle.

"MFHGH MUGHG" agreed Kenny.

"EWWW, you guys all smell like turds on a hot, sweaty summer day" gasped Doujima.

"PUBLIC BATH TIME" yelled Kyle.

"huh" said Robin.

"You know public baths, its when everyone gets toghether and has a bath" explained Kyle.

Robins face went red, she would be seen naked and she wouldn't even get a glimpse.

"I'll go get towels, and i'll meet you guys there" announced Doujima.

Everyone, includeing Cartman pile into cars and headed off. Robin didn't want to ride with Amon, case her face was to red. So she caught a ride with Karasuma.

"This will be fun" giggled Karasuma.

"Um, ya, sure, why not" sighed Robin.

"So why do you have a cain" asked Karasuma.

"Um, i'm not very graceful" said Robin.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, NOT GRACEFUL, YOU CRACK ME UP" laughed Karasuma.

They reached there destination. 2 men in a car were sitting there waiting for something. Robin got out of the car and fell. 1 of the men caught her just in time.

"Are you Robin Sena, that awsome dancer from that club?" asked Bam Margera

Robin blushed!

"Yes" whispered Robin.

"Would you be apart of our show Jackass?" ask Johnny Knoxville? 


	8. Chapter

Chapter 8: Is that egg nog or something you found in the toilet?

"Fuck ya" yelled Robin. Everyone kinda stared at Robin. "What never heard a lady swear?" ask Robin. Everyone huddled into a little group, makeing buzzing sounds while covering their faces with newspaper chocolate bars. Suddenly a arm came out of the sky.

"Here you are Robin, show them biatches up" whispered the voice. A stage and microphone came out god knows where. She got up on stage and grabbed the mic.

"Shit Damn Fart Booger Dootie Bastard" sang Robin. A giant lady came out of no where. She bent Robin over her knee and spanked her. Robin was dumfounded. "What the hell" The lady pulled Robin to the ground.

"SAVE HER JEBUSSSS, SHE'S BEEN CURSED WITH THE MOUTH OF A TRUCKER" shouted the lady! Robin did the cyclops thing and shot laser beams out of her eyes.

"shes been shmelted haha" laughed Robin. Bam grabbed Robin and tossed her into a car. Johnny put in a cd.

"Old mic donald had a big harry ape,

Eh I Eh I OHHHH,

With a hey look theres Luke Perry,

And can I shit on your shoes,

Old mic donald got drunk,

Eh I Eh I OHHHH,

Crashed the tractor into the shed,

Eh I Eh I OHHHH,

Old mic donald got baked,

Eh I Eh I OHHHH,

Saw funny colors and ran into a pit,

EHHHHHH I EHHH I OHHHHH."

They arrived at a talent show. Lots of fucked up people were there. It was pink, everything was pink. Creepy, thought Robin.

"Get up there Robin" said Bam. Robin and Johnny went on stage.

"Welcome to the egg nog drinking contest. With your host Conan O'brian! Our contesants will consume as much egg nog as they can without puking haha. Here are your contestants: Don Vito A.K.A. Fat ass big fuck, Johnny Knoxville A.K.A. Flower Power, Kira Yamato A.K.A Woof-man, and Robin Sena A.K.A Slutty McSlut. A 16 litre pail of egg nog is now being place in front of the contestants." Robin thought she could puke. The egg nog was homeade compliments of the chef. It was egg yolk, egg shells, milk, salt, cream cheese, and toenail clippings. "And, READY, SET, GO"

Sorry I haven't updated in a long time but I was updateing my story on so I thought I would update this one 2. Sorry if there is alot of swearing, but i've been holding in those dirty words for a month! well review everyone. And check out my story on fictionpress, my pen name is RobinAmon there too. Well Bye!

Love:

ME


	9. Heres the romantic part

Hi everybody I'm back. I am getting lots of flame but I say "Shove it up your rear" HAHAHA. Well here the next chapter everyone. Ok so I like this guy so I'm totally going to put him in this chapter.

_They arrived at a talent show. Lots of fucked up people were there. It was pink, everything was pink. Creepy thought Robin._

_"Get up there Robin" said Bam. Robin and Johnny went on stage._

_"Welcome to the eggnog-drinking contest. With your host Conan O'Brien! Our contestants will consume as much eggnog as they can without puking haha. Here are your contestants: Don Vito A.K.A. Fat ass big fuck, Johnny Knoxville A.K.A. Flower Power, Kira Yamato A.K.A Woof-man, and Robin Sena A.K.A Slutty McSlut. A 16-liter pail of eggnog is now being place in front of the contestants." Robin thought she could puke. The eggnog was homemade compliments of the chef. It was egg yolk, egg shells, milk, salt, cream cheese, and toenail clippings. "And, READY, SET, GO"_

_Chapter 9: Heres the romantic part!_

I don't know how she did it, but Robin drank the nasty mixture of god only knows in a matter of minutes. That shit was all over her shirt. Amon was turned on by this (Weird).

Welcome to Amon's sexy thoughts

That nasty shit makes Robin look so HOT! Makes me just wanna go over there and like it off. MMMM! That concludes Amon's sexy thoughts.

The contest has over. Clearly Robin had won; the others were puking their guts out. A certain not guilty child molester comes onto the stage. He hip-checked Conan. Went to center stage did his famous high-pitched scream and crotch grab.

"Hello my children just to make it clear, NO Billy jean is not my girl. My home-girl is Robin" said he. Are friend here wrapped an arm around Robin's waste. This really pissed Amon off. He did a weird matrix jump onto the stage then grabbed Robin!

"It's are turn to do night watch" yelled Amon. He made Robin run for about 15 and a 1/2 miles. "Here we are" Amon made Robin sit on a bench as he sat beside her. Several hours past with just dead silence. Suddenly Amon snapped. "Talk to me WOMAN" he said will shaking Robin. That's when he did it, Amon held Robin in a death lock. He kissed her lips, tongue, and all! Her cheeks light up a bright pink. But not far away Tom Green was spying on them and taking pictures to. For the rest of the night Amon and Robin cuddled on the bench.

**Switch Scenes**

Here we see me the most awsomest person in the solar system, frenching Mr. Lucas. (In background we here girls giggling madly). OOOO I just had to add a me sexy scene!

Well that's it for now. Soon my followers this story is going too over. So in your reviews tell me if you want a sequel. And heres a summery for my next story.

Category: Gundam Seed

Title: How Many Times Can You Burn Down A Kitchen

Summery: **15 CHAPTERS, 15 KITCHENS, 1 GIRL CAN BURN THEM ALL. READ TO FIND OUT.**


End file.
